The Bookshop
by Dani4Short
Summary: Molly Weasley works in a small muggle shop, just to get away from the demanding wizardry public. Molly is the girl who doesn't get asked out by guys who just want her and not her name. So who is this cute muggle? Romance in a bookshop? Fairytale ending for Molly. Second Gen. OC/Molly Weasley II


I know I haven't done anything for a couple of weeks. I've had a lot on my plate. Like, today I found out I'm going into heart surgery next week. Fun. So, I might not be up and about for ages. Then I'd have no inspiration to write and I'll be utterly bored. So, review make me happy? xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do own, however, Simon and the book shop and a copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. Everything goes to the author of said book, JKR

* * *

The Book Shop

The smell of books was comforting. Books themselves were comforting. It was easy to get lost in books, to forget everything and live as someone else even for just an hour. Which is why Molly Weasley II was usually founded with her nose in a book.

She worked in a small book shop on the corner of a busy street. Barely anyone came into the store, leaving Molly to read behind the register.

She was reading a favourite, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (which strangely had the same name as many of her family and friends), when the bells chimed, indicating a customer had arrived. Molly waited a minute, finishing the page she was on, before putting in her book mark and looking up, sliding her glasses back up her nose.

"Welcome to Brownwood book shop." She said softly, looking at the customer. Her eyes widened. He was currently looking at the leaflets on the desk before the register. He had bronze brown hair that was slightly spiked. A thick dark blue jacket and a black scarf sat on his torso. No wonder, Molly thought looking out the window. The snow was coming down hard. Which explained the white flecks melting in his hair.

"Hi." He said looking up with a brilliant smile, his brown eyes shining. "I'm just wondering if you have any new books?" He asked. Molly nodded and stood up. She stretched before walking around the desk. He was taller than her, but Molly wasn't surprised. She was the shortest in her family.

"Is there a genre you are interested in?" Molly asked, moving down to the 'New releases' shelf.

"Not particularly." He shrugged. He glanced at Molly and held out his hand. "I'm Simon." He said. Molly felt her cheeks turn pink as she took his offered hand.

"I'm Molly." She said, pulling her hand back and looking at the books. "I suggest this row here." She said, waving a hand over the fifth row. She pushed up her glasses once more. "I'll be at the desk if you need any more assistance." She smiled slightly before moving slowly through the small store to the desk.

It was a few minutes later when her nose was in the book again, that Simon walked over, holding two books. "These, please." He said. Molly smiled and put her book down. She took the books gently and tapped the register.

When she held out the small brown paper bag, and he reached out to take it. He hesitated before taking it, looking at Molly. Slowly, he took it and watched her sit back down. Molly watched him watch her with a slightly puckered left eyebrow.

"I have a confession to make." He said. Molly raised an eyebrow now. "I walk past this shop everyday and each Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday I see this beautiful girl with long flame red hair, freckles on her pale cheeks and glasses over her blue eyes." Molly's eyes widened. "I've been wanting to come in and talk to her for ages, months, and I finally did today." He swallowed, his ears red. "Molly, would you go to lunch with me?" He asked nervously.

"Why, I," She shuddered. No one ever asked her out. It was always her cousin Lily or Rose, or Roxanne. Dominique always had had a boyfriend at some point in time, never single. Victorie and Lucy always had a boyfriend. Molly was always the one considered to be like her Uncle Charlie, alone and not married. "Sure." She said, pushing her glasses up her nose again, tucking strands of her long hair behind her ears.

"Awesome." Simon grinned. "Phew, I can't believe I did that." He laughed. "Wow, thank you." Molly giggled and look at the clock. "How about Wednesday after work?" He asked.

"I get off at 11:30 then." Molly smiled. "I'll see you there." He grinned and ducked out of the shop. Molly watched him leave and sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Sure, he may be a muggle. But magical folk marry muggles all the time, to keep from dying out. Molly giggled and picked up her book.

Thinking of marriage before the first date.

* * *

Read, Review and make Dani happy.  
Love you guys 3


End file.
